Question: Daniel did 58 push-ups at night. Stephanie did 50 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did Daniel do than Stephanie?
Find the difference between Daniel's push-ups and Stephanie's push-ups. The difference is $58 - 50$ push-ups. $58 - 50 = 8$.